


in this time, in this place, this moment is all we have

by sofaraway_dream



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: I spent literally more than three hours on this, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Major character death goes with game ok, Pining, and regret, i kind of changed stuff up at the end??? Also beginning maybe, im so sad I hurt myself writing this haha, mostly canon yeah, slight angst, so much pining, so much regret, so this is just feels and arose from my Promptis playlist and, yeah every single lyric in this fic is from a song I relate to promptis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9689696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofaraway_dream/pseuds/sofaraway_dream
Summary: Prompto and Noctis are in love with each other.But they both think for the other side's sake, they won't ever say those three little words out loud into the space between their bodies.(It's a regret they both live to experience.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> man.
> 
> I blame my Promptis playlist.
> 
> Disclaimer that I don't own these characters; I do own the plot at the end cause Square enix wouldn't give me a happy ending in anyway so I made my own. I don't own the songs either. They belong to their respective artists.

* * *

 

  
_I'm a spark and you're a boom, what am I supposed to do?_

Prompto remembers realizing he loved Noctis two years into his "fresh start" friendship with him. It happened on a summer day, a week after school ended, when he was in Noctis' apartment for a game night. He was just sitting on the couch, watching the news and waiting for his best friend to come back from the castle after another meeting with Noctis' father.

He remembered feeling a little bit lonely, a little bit scared and once again, overwhelmed and terrified because he was Noctis' best friend somehow now. Prompto shook his head, psyched himself up because Luna was counting on him to care and be there for Noctis and Prompto wasn't going to let Luna down.

He sighed after the little freak out. He was looking up at the ceiling, slightly dozing and still thinking about Noctis when he realized it.

"I love him..."

He hadn't freaked out. He clamped down on that feeling instead.

"I'm not worthy of you or your love but you still keep me for my friendship. That's enough for me."

He tears up at that thought but clamps down on it. "Later." Prompto thought as he heard the door open. "Later." His mind whispered as Noctis stood in the living room doorway, tired and almost asleep on his feet.

"Later." He murmured to himself when Noctis had fallen at 5 am in the morning.

(Prompto remembers crying after he goes back home, alone and hurting because he's a Nif, he's still a traitor and princes don't fall in love with traitor, peasant boys.)

_Everybody wants somebody who doesn't want them, who wants somebody else, baby._

Noctis remembers the day he realized he loved Prompto. It was when he mentioned Luna to Prompto and Prompto had suddenly just changed. His face had lit up like a firework, his smile somehow even brighter than the ones he often gave Noctis and Noctis had found himself unable to look Prompto directly in the eyes as he gushed about Luna and how she was a nice person and so calm and gentle and Noctis was.

Noctis was angry. Not as his best friend. No, he was angry at himself and Luna and that shocked him. He hadn't understood why. He thought the right reaction here would be to be mad at Prompto for gushing about the one other person closest to him who also happened to be female and though it wasn't even said outloud, was still hinted at as Noctis' future bride to be.

But then, Noctis had realized. He didn't think of Luna that way. Had not thought of her that way for a long time. He remembers looking at his best friend later on another night, after a meeting with his father whose getting older and weaker as every day passes, and he remembers. Through the frustration, sadness and helplessness, he saw Prompto and his welcoming smile, his enthusiastic "welcome home, Noct!" and he remembers been filled with a rush of emotion and he thought, "Oh man, I love you so much."

Noctis never voiced it. Not in that moment. He had gotten his answer to his jealousy and he tells Luna of his new feelings.

(Luna congratulates him warmly and urges him to always make his own path. To keep those he loves close to him. That night, when he fell asleep, he remembers thinking. "I'll tell you one day, Prompto. When you look like that when you think of me." Noctis grinned sadly. As if.)

_You say that you are close, is close the closest star? You just feel twice as far._

Prompto's in Ardyn's jail when it crosses his mind that he could die and the last time he saw Noctis was after he'd felt his best friend push him and saw the look of horror and too-late realization at what he'd done. He laughs and he shakes his head. He could never hate Noctis for what he had done though Ardyn had tried. It wasn't Noctis' fault. Ardyn had used his weird magic, Prompto knew he did.

Prompto shook his head again, trying to clear his thoughts. He had been remembering when he first realized his love for Noctis and now.

Now he fears he'll never be able to tell Noctis how much he loves him. How much Prompto cares for him.

He bangs his head back against the metal headboard, trying to distract himself from those thoughts. He knows if he doesn't, he'll only begin to think about how unworthy he was yet again of Noctis' love.

And even more so now, right? He was a fucking elite's son. He wasn't a peasant Nif as he'd thought, no. He was the child of one of those who had watched Regis die, plotted to kill him and Prompto quickly moves his head forward as he starts throwing up again from the pain in his stomach and the disgust, anguish and fear tightening his chest.

He's heaving and shaking, his head hanging and he feels tears falling with increasing frequency and he wants to scream.

He wants to see Noctis.

Suddenly there's hands on his wrists, someone pulling against the metal binding Prompto to the surgical table thing and then someone has him on the side, away from his vomit and he's still shaking, legs struggling to stand.

"Prompto! Prompto, look at me!" It's Noctis. Ignis is here too, Gladio as well, both of them looking Prompto over for any open wounds, broken bones, anything. Prompto looks up into the eyes of his best friend, his own hands gripped tight in Noctis' warm hands.

He thinks of what he wants to really say.

_I love you._

"Tell me... Were you worried about me?"

_I'd feel intact and reassured if you began to wave goodbye._

"Of course I was worried, Prompto! How could I not be?"

_That's not what you should have said._

"What should I have said?" Noctis' mind echoes around his purple blue prison. The light ever shifting, ever changing in its shape and color. He doesn't hear his friends. He doesn't hear Prompto.

All he hears is Ardyn's ringing laughter and his last conscious thought before he was pulled into the crystal.

_"I should have told him I love him."_

He sleeps for ten years with Prompto as his last thought.

Almost like no time passes, Noctis finds himself back in Galdin Quay. It's different. Everything is different and he finds himself filled with horror at how drastically the world has changed.

He learns from Talcott that ten years has passed, that Cid lived in Lestallum instead of Hammerhead which they were heading to and where Cindy has stayed behind. He learns that Ignis and Gladio and Prompto are in Hammerhead, a coincidence but a lucky one nonetheless.

Noctis cries upon seeing his friends for the first time in ten years. They were the only ones he could think of in his time in the crystal. And out of all of them:

"Prompto."

Noctis breathes out, the weight on his shoulders a little bit lighter. But as Prompto's smile goes brighter, his eyes shinier, Noctis knows. This is just a moment's respite. He has to say goodbye soon.

Later, when they are all camping together on the hill overlooking Insomnia, Noctis tells them everything. He tells them what transpired in the crystal, what he had to do to bring back the light, to make dawn break once more and his friends are quiet.

He struggles to tell them how much they mean to him, how they helped him to grow and how, now, sitting across the three of them, knowing he has this and he has to go and sacrifice himself... He finds it hard to explain to them how he wishes he could shirk his duties as he once did as a child. How he could just pretend his father would pick up after him.

But Noctis cannot do that anymore. He's not a child nor a teenager nor a young adult. He's lost ten years in the crystal and he's thirty and he feels like he didn't get to live his life.

But he never had a choice. Noctis' eyes meet Prompto's from across the fire.

_Tell him._

He can't. Noctis listens as his friends tell him they know, they understand. They feel the same way as well.

There's an added weight to Prompto's words.

Noctis closes his eyes, tears falling unabashedly. He cannot bear this but he must.

For his friends. For Luna. For his father. For everyone. For... Prompto.

x-x-x-x

Prompto knows as Noctis smiles at them all, strong, regal and heartbreaking, he's going to have to say goodbye to his first love.

So Prompto does what Noctis lacked the courage to do. In the face of the daemons about to spawn, they would, the world was still in darkness, Prompto reaches out to his beloved and pulls him down for their first and last kiss.

It's a simple kiss, conveying all of Prompto's love, his gratitude, his regrets and he's dry-eyed as he breaks apart from Noctis. Noctis, who stares back at him, eyes full of shock, regrets, surprise and love.

Prompto smiles and he's sure the cracks are there but he tries.

"I love you, Noctis."

Noctis' eyes grow bigger if possible and now there's a new emotion: determination. Prompto wishes there was another way. Wishes he could save Noctis from his fate.

But he can't. Maybe Prompto was never meant to live out a life with Noctis. But he will let him know he loves him, even in this small amount of time they have left, he will let him know just what Prompto would do for him if fate was not against them.

Noctis touches Prompto's face, tracing his jaw and looking at him. He smiles, soft and heartbreaking. "I love you too, Prompto."

Noctis draws back his hand, letting it fall to his side. He looks at them all, once more their king. (And their friend and their equal and Prompto's love.)

"Walk tall, my friends. Walk tall, Prompto."

The daemons rise. Prompto watches his lover's back as he walks up the steps. There's multiple roars behind him, sword and lance clashing and he waits, he watches Noctis disappear into the dark and he raises his hand for his gun.

The fight lasts two minutes. Noctis' sacrifice takes two minutes. The daemons disappear, the people of Lucis come out, screaming and crying for joy. But Gladio, Ignis and Prompto do not celebrate the breaking dawn. They do not even hear the shouts and celebrations. They are in the heart of Insomnia, no one else but them and their dead king's body.

Their weapons clatter to the floor and do not disappear in the usual flash of blue crystals. Prompto falls to his knees and thinks he is going to be sick. There's no warm hand on his back this time, no voice pleading with him to look at them. There's no Noctis next to him.

Prompto heaves again and he's crying now, tears falling fast and anguished and he feels Gladio pull him up into a hug and he's crying into Gladio's vest, clutching one of his remaining closest friends and he's screaming and crying and struggling to breathe, it's so fucking painful to even exist right now. Ignis has his hand on Prompto to comfort him but he is shaking too and Prompto knows, through his screams that he was not the only one suffering.

It doesn't make it hurt less. It doesn't make his regrets go away. It doesn't stop his tears and screaming.

It doesn't bring Noctis back to him.

_We keep this love in this photograph. We made these memories for ourselves. Where our eyes are never closing, our hearts were never broken, times forever frozen still._

In the year following Noctis' sacrifice, Prompto does nothing but work and help people. He's numb to his own grief, unable to face it so he forces himself to help others, to work and think about something else, anything else.

It's almost like a curse then, perhaps a punishment, when his body starts to rebel against him and he's puking up something black, flecked with blood and he doesn't quite understand what's going on. Prompto thinks he's overworking and just shrugs it off.

He'll take it easy for a while, Prompto tells himself. But it doesn't stop. Prompto finds himself puking up maybe once a week become an almost daily occurrence. He finds himself growing weaker and no matter how many changes he makes to his diet, no matter how he tries to work less and less though he wants to help so much, he finds himself growing weaker until he's eventually confined to a bed.

It's hard for Prompto who became used to always moving around, using his body to the fullest, running and talking and using it however he could, to suddenly finding himself unable to even summon the strength to raise a hand.

He knows he's dying. He wonders if perhaps the magitek part of him was finally giving in. After all, the imperial army's magiteks had all nearly been rendered unusable during the past ten years, most of them just shells left scattered all over Lucis and he wonders if he's also breaking down finally.

He watches all the friends he made with Noctis, Ignis and Gladio search for a cure frantically. He feels grateful for them. For having them by his side when Prompto first lost Noctis and when he lost him again.

It's a bright, blue summer day when Prompto breathes his last. Gladio and Ignis are there, holding his hands in comfort, for comfort and he smiles up at them, bright and teary. "Come on now guys. It'll be fine. It's okay." Prompto smiles and for a moment, just a moment, his smile is brighter than the sunlight filtering through the window.

"I'll say hi to Noct for you guys okay? Just don't come so soon. Live your life to the fullest. For me. And Noct. Okay? Please?" Prompto's eyes fill with tears. He doesn't want to leave his closest friends behind but he knows he cannot stay.

And maybe he'll go to where Noctis is instead of wherever failed experiments like him, cursed with the Astrals' wrath, ended up.

He smiles again, weakly tightening his hold with his friends' hands, Gladio struggling to maintain composure and nodding, Ignis rubbing tears away and shaking, shaking like he did the day they lost Noctis. Prompto closes his eyes, breathing out his last in the company of the only other two people who always accepted him.

When Prompto opens his eyes again, it's to a familiar warmth caressing his cheek. He lifts a hand to grab the warmth, tears flowing again and he cries openly as he opens his eyes to the face he's waited to see for eleven years. There are sylleblossoms surrounding them but Prompto could care less right now as to where they are and how he got here. Noctis smiles at him, his smile watery but a king has to hold himself together even at moments like these.

Prompto doesn't care, he doesn't think he ever did truth be told. He throws himself at Noctis, arms around his neck, lips seeking the other's own and they kiss as if to make up for the years and moments they had lost between them. When Prompto finally moves back from Noctis, he's still crying but it's happier at knowing this was real now. Noctis stands, holding Prompto close to his body and his hands stroking up and down Prompto's back and Prompto takes a shuddering breath.

He steps back a little to look at Noctis and he smiles. It's bright and perfect and a secret smile just meant for Noctis. Then, as if it's a secret meant to be shared between the two, he whispers to Noctis, hands intertwining with Noctis'.

"I love you, Noct."

Noctis smiles and leans forward, leaning his forehead against Prompto's, nose bumping gently against Prompto's own. "And I still love you too, Prompto." Noctis whispers back, a secret just meant for the two of them.

_Darling, darling stand by me. Stand by me. Oh, stand by me, stand by me, stand by me._

**Author's Note:**

> so the fic title is taken from I'll Be Your Home by Rin Oikawa.
> 
> Songs featured (in order): COOL by Troye Sivan
> 
> Everybody Wants Somebody by Patrick Stump
> 
> Fake You Out by twenty one pilots
> 
> Fuzzy Blue Lights by Owl City
> 
> Photograph by Ed Sheeran
> 
> And finally Stand By Me by Florence+TheMachine cause I was feeling extra feels spice.
> 
> Anyway I really hope you all enjoyed this. Please leave a kudos and a comment if you did! Can You Believe my other Promptis fic hit a thousand hits! It's got nearly a hundred kudos too and I am so proud cause that's my first ever fic to do both!
> 
> I'm on twitter as odetodeadpool, please come yell at/with me about this bloody game and the four boys I can't really seem to let go of.


End file.
